finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cure (ability)
.]] Cure , also called Cure1 and Cure 1, is a recurring spell from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Cure is the most basic of White Magic spells and restores a small amount of HP. In almost all Final Fantasy games, Cure and its stronger variants can be used to inflict damage on the undead. Although called Cure in English, the Japanese name of the spell more likely derives from the English word Care. The English word "care" is standardly transliterated into Japanese as . The powered-up spell, Renew/Full Cure, is known as in Japanese, choosing to drop the to stick to the four-character Japanese naming scheme. Abilities that are derived from the English word "cure" appear in Mix commands and deal more with removing statuses at the same time (e.g. Cure Blind). Appearances Final Fantasy Cure (CURE on the NES and Cure1 in Final Fantasy Origins) is a level 1 White Magic spell that restores a small amount of HP to a single party member. In the NES and Origins releases, it restores between 16 and 32 HP, while in subsequent releases it restores HP depending on the caster's Intelligence. The enemy Rakshasa also casts this spell. The spell can be bought at Cornelia and can be learned by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Knight job classes. In the Dawn of Souls, 20th Anniversary Edition and mobile releases it costs 3 MP to cast. Final Fantasy II Cure is a White Magic spell which restores HP to one or all allies. The amount of HP it restores increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Cure by having them use the Cure Tome (Cure Scroll in Origins). Cure VI is exclusively cast by Green Soul. Final Fantasy III Cure is a level 1 White Magic that can be used by White Mages, Devouts, Knights, Red Mages, and Sages. It can also be used by Freelancers, Onion Knights, and Scholars in the 3D version. Princess Sara can use Cure when she joins the party as guest. It can be bought in Canaan for 100 gil or found in Ur or the Sealed Cave. The boss Gutsco is capable of casting the spell in the 3D versions. Final Fantasy IV Cure (Cure 1 in Easy Type) is a basic White Magic spell that restores minor HP to one or all allies and can also damage undead. It can be learned by Rosa (default), Porom (default), Cecil (default; as a Paladin), and Rydia (child). It has a casting time of 1, costs 3 MP to cast in all versions. It has a power of 16 in the 2D versions, and 24 in the 3D versions, and never misses. In the Easy Type version, the casting time was reduced to 0. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cure is a White Magic spell. It is learned by Cecil, Rosa, and Porom by default. It restores minor HP to one or all allies, and it can also be use to damage the undead. It costs 3 MP to cast. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cure is a White Magic spell. It can be learned by Cecil, Ceodore, Rosa, Porom, Leonora, White Mage, Elder of Mysidia, Fusoya, and Kain (as a Holy Dragoon). It costs 3 MP to cast. Edward's Healing Harmony song acts like a Cure spell on all party members. Final Fantasy V Cure is a level 1 White Magic spell used by White Mages and Red Mages. It can be bought for 180 gil at Tule, Karnak, Carwen, and Jachol, and costs 4 MP to cast. It has a spell power of 15. It is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Cure can be cast by Omniscient, Ricard Mage, and Siren. Final Fantasy VI Cure is a healing spell Terra and Celes have learned initially. Cure can also be taught by the espers, Shiva at a x4 rate, Kirin at a x5 rate, Seraph at a x20 rate, and Lakshmi at a x25 rate. It costs 5 MP to cast, has a power of 10, and is vulnerable to Runic. Cure can be cast by Level 80 Magic, Desert Hare, Number 024, and Soul Saver. Final Fantasy VII Cure is a skill in the Restore Materia. It can first be found at the first Mako Reactor, on the bridge to where AVALANCHE plant the bomb. Cure costs 5 MP to cast and has a spell power equal to the base magic damage plus 110. In the 1996 BETA demo release, Cloud and Aeris come readily equipped with the spell, and there is no Restore Materia found on the bridge. It is also an enemy ability used by Adamantaimai and Rude. Adamantaimai's version results in a glitch. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Cure is a curative Magic Materia. * MP Cost: N/A * Target Type: Range * Materia Generation System: Light Blue * Level 1 - Default - Base Healing: N/A Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Cure is a Magic Materia that costs 4 MP to cast and heals a small amount of HP. It can be bought from Research Dept. QMC for 1,000 gil, and obtained in various other ways as well. Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Final Fantasy VIII Cure is a common spell that can be drawn from many low-level enemies. It restores a small amount of HP to one ally. Casting Cure in battle increases compatibility with Carbuncle by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Eden by 0.2 as well. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Cure spells, among other basic spells. , Timber forest during Laguna flashback, Timber outside the pub, Centra Excavation Site, Hasberry Plains | Refine = L Mag-RF: M-Stone Piece x1 = Cure x5 | HP = +2 | Str = +0.04 | Vit = +0.15 | Mag = +0.04 | Spr = +0.15 | Spd = +0.03 | Eva = +0.02 | Hit = +0.02 | Luk = +0.02 | Elem-Atk = No effect | Elem-Def = No effect | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Cure is the basic White Magic HP-restoring spell learned by Dagger and Eiko via the Magic Racket or Silk Shirt. The former also learns it from her starting weapon, the Rod. The spell has a power of 16. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. The formula for Cure is as follows: : Base = Spell Power : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag : HP Restored = Base * Bonus If the ability Concentrate is equipped, the final piece of the formula becomes HP Restored = Base * + 50% instead. Beatrix does not possess the ability when the player takes control of her. During the second battle against her, however, she can use the Cure ability. The Serpion is the only other adherent of the spell. Final Fantasy X Cure is a White Magic spell obtainable in Yuna's section of the Sphere Grid. It is one of the abilities she begins with, along with Esuna. It costs 4 MP to cast. Final Fantasy X-2 Cure is a White Magic spell learned by the White Mage dressphere for 20 AP in the original version, and it is already learned on the dressphere in the International and HD Remaster versions. It costs 4 MP to cast. It can also be used while equipped with the Healing Light, Healing Wind, Heart Reborn, or Immortal Soul Garment Grids, or be used in Lady Luck's Random Reels by lining up two Flowers. Cure can be cast by Bolt Drake (Oversoul), Lesser Drake (Oversoul), and Shell Shocker (Fiend Arena). Final Fantasy XI Cure is the lowest level White Magic spell. It heals a single target by a very small amount amount. It can be purchased from a vendor for 70 gil or less depending on fame. Players who start as a White Mage automatically start with this scroll in their inventory. It bestows a weak Stoneskin if cast while under the effect of Afflatus Solace. It can be used to damage undead monsters and wake sleeping allies. If cast on a non-undead monster, it will have no effect, and will not gain any enmity (unless the enemy is aggressive to magic) or claim the target. Final Fantasy XII In all versions, Cure is a Level 1 White Magicks available on the License Board for 15 LP. The spell restores a small amount of HP to a single target. In addition, Cure can also deal damage to undead enemies. In the Zodiac versions, Cure can be used by those assigned to the White Mage job class, as well as Ashe, Penelo, and Fran, who join the party knowing the spell and can use it naturally. The spell can be purchased in Rabanastre at the start of the game for 200 gil, along with being available for purchase at the Giza Plains, Nalbina, the Barheim Passage, Bhujerba, the [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]], and the Dalmasca Westersand. It is also available in the Trial Mode Stage 3 treasure with the Diamond Armlet equipped. Exclusive to the Zodiac Job System release, Cure heals all allies within an area of effect. This change was not kept for The Zodiac Age version. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Only the healing-type Yarhi, the White Hare and Carbuncle, as well as Penelo and enemy White Mages, can cast it. It heals a little HP to a single target. Final Fantasy XIII Cure is a Medic ability that heals one target with a small amount of HP. It can be learned by Hope (stage 1), Vanille (stage 1), Lightning (stage 3), Snow (stage 7), Sazh (stage 7), and Fang (stage 7). It is also an enemy ability used by Cid Raines. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Cure is a Medic ability that restore a target's HP. It can learned by Serah (role level 1), Noel (role level 1), and all tameable monsters (level 1). Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Cure can only be used by Angel of Valhalla to heal Lightning. [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|Legacy Final Fantasy XIV]] Cure is an ability in the original version. At the initial release, Cure was a spell learned by Conjurers at rank 4. The ability cost 2 action points to set and cost 12 MP to cast. The ability restored HP to all party members within an area of effect. After patch 1.20, Cure remained a Conjurer spell available for use at level 2, but the spell only targeted a single ally instead. Cure could be used by all classes for cross class. Final Fantasy XIV Cure is a Conjurer and White Mage spell available at level 2. The spell restores HP to a single party member with a potency of 450. Players can learn three additional traits that allow their Cure casts to occasionally give additional effects. The first trait the player learns is the Freecure trait at Conjurer level 32, which allows the player to now have a 15% chance that after casting Cure, the MP cost for their next Cure II will be free. The second trait the player learns is the Secret of the Lily trait at White Mage level 52, which now allows the player's Cure casts to have a 100% chance of adding a Lily to their Healing Gauge while in combat. Lastly, once the player learns the Secret of the Lily II trait as a level 68 White Mage, they now have a 20% chance to lower the recast times of certain abilities by 5 seconds whenever they heal a party member critical HP with their Cure spells. From the initial relaunch through Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Cure had a healing potency of 400 and was available as a cross class spell for all default classes, the Scholar, and the Paladin. After the release of Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, the cross class system was removed and Cure became a Conjurer and White Mage exclusive ability. Final Fantasy XV In Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae, Cure is the sole traditional magic ability used exclusively by Ignis. It restores a small amount of HP to one party member on the field. As Ignis is not player-controlled, it is not possible to dictate when it is cast. There are no cure spells in the final game. Final Fantasy Tactics Cure is an action ability that can be learned by White Mages for 50 JP. It uses 6 MP and has a speed of 25. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Cure is a spell that can be learned by White Mages and Red Mages. It is learned through either the White Staff (for White Mages) or the Fleuret (for Red Mages) and requires 100 AP to master. It is considered a Holy-elemental spell, as casting it while the Holy law is enforced will attract a card. It costs 6 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 40, and has a range of 4. The ability can be stolen by using Steal: Ability. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Cure is a White Mage and Red Mage ability that restores HP and deals damage to undead. It is learned for 100 AP from the White Staff for the White Mage and the Fleuret for the Red Mage. It costs 8 to cast. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Cure is a defensive spell that restores HP to the user. Charging this spell makes it affect party members. It is available at the beginning and requires Defense Magic stat of 50. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Cure Magicite can be found in dungeons. Once found, the player can cast it until they leave that dungeon. The spell can also be cast from a Cure Ring that can be carried between dungeons. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Cure Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Cure Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 10 to 99 Cure Magicite. Cure Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Cure is a level 1 Restoration ability for the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It restores only one ally's HP, can be used up to three times per battle and only up to five times a day. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Cure is one of the six basic spells that any character can cast, and is indicated by the green icon. In addition to recovering ally HP, Cure is also used to reveal ethereal undead enemies, who will take less damage unless targeted with Cure, Cura, or Curaga. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Cure is the basic healing spell it fully heals a single character, or recovers roughly half of two characters' total HP. Attacking an undead monster with the spell will deal Zombie-elemental damage. It can be repelled, but it will have no effect on the party. Only Benjamin, Kaeli, and Phoebe can cast it. The final boss, the Dark King, is highly weak to Cure, due to an Overflow glitch. It breaks the damage limit, dealing well over ten thousand damage, but only from Benjamin's Cure spell; since Phoebe has nearly twice Benjamin's magic power, her Cure will overflow twice and have its normal effect. Final Fantasy Adventure The Cure spell recovers Sumo's HP. More HP can be recovered when the Will Gauge reading is higher, and as the player advance in level. It is obtained from Fuji in Kett and costs 2 MP to cast. The Final Fantasy Legend Cure is an ability that has 10 uses and has an power of 4 which restores lost HP to a target, the healing formula is base on Mana. This ability is used by Sphinx, Ki-Rin, Titan. A Magic Book called Cure appears with a book icon before its name. It cast Cure, and can be bought in Hidden Town and Undersea Castle for 1,000 GP. It only has 30 uses and has a power of 4. Its healing formula is base on Mana and recovers HP. Final Fantasy Legend II Cure is an ability that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. The amount healed for Cure is Mana (Caster + Target) x4. This ability recovers HP to a single target. This ability can be used by Anubis, Athtalot, Fairy, Ghost, Giant, Kirin, Naga, Nymph, Rakshasa, Scarab, Spector, Sphinx, Sprite, Sylph, Titania, Unicorn, and Odin. A Magic Book called Cure appears with a book icon before its name. It cast Cure, and can be bought in numerous towns across the various worlds for 6800 GP or found in chests. It only has 30 uses, and also increases a Robot's HP by 45 when equipped on them. It recovers the HP of one target, and the amount healed is equal to Mana (Caster + Target) x4. Final Fantasy Legend III Cure1 recover 30% of a character's HP, it can also be used to attack undead. It cost 8 MP to use, and it can be bought for 400 GP in Dharm (Present), Elan (Past & Present). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Cure is a White Magic spell and cost 2 AP to cast. The spell can be given to any character by having a Cure Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 500 gil in Guera, Liberte, Urbeth at night, Arbor, and in Spelvia. Aire, Torte, Rekoteh, and Rolan are automatically equipped with this spell when they join the party. A Cure Tome can also be found in a chest inside the the Witch's Mansion. Bravely Default Cure is a level 1 White Magic. It restores a small amount of HP to one target. It can be group-cast and will damage undead enemies. It costs 4 MP to use. It can be bought in Caldisla, Yulyana Woods Needleworks, and Miasma Woods for 200 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Cure is a level 1 White Magic for the White Mage. It restores a small amount of HP to one target and can be group-cast and will damage undead enemies. It costs 10 MP to use. It can be bought in Al-Khampis and Chompshire for 400 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Cure is a spell that can be bought in the low level magic shops. It requires a Level 1 White Magic and 4 MP. It can be cast with White Mages, Red Mages, or if the character has the required White Magic/Red Magic ability set. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Cure is a Story Mode skill. It recovers 30% of the character's HP. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cure is a Bravery attack usable by Lightning while in her Medic Paradigm. It does not harm the opponent, but restores a small amount of Lightning's Bravery. Lightning is able to use Cure on the ground initially and learns to use it in the air at Level 13. It costs 30 CP to equip and needs 100 AP to master. Cure also appears as a spell selectable during Onion Knight's Spellbook EX Burst, but it does nothing at all. Cure is also Aerith's Assist Bravery attack on the ground. It quickly restores a moderate amount of Bravery to the user. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Cure is an ability for Rem. It recovers a small amount of HP and additional HP based on the caster's ATK for a target. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cure is an ability that activates automatically when the character's HP falls below 75%, and restores 10% of the character's max HP. It only works once per stage, however. Minwu, Cecil, Terra, Yuna, Shantotto, Prishe, Ashe and Lightning can all learn Cure. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cure is a reactive ability that costs 5 CP to equip. It is activated when HP gauge drops below 75%. It recovers 10% of the HP gauge and will only trigger once during a stage. It is learned by Minwu (default), Onion Knight (level 20), Cecil (default), Rosa (default), Lenna (default), Terra (default), Celes (level 15), Eiko (default), Ashe (default), Y'shtola (default), Benjamin (level 25), Agrias (level 20), and Rem (default). ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cure is a White Magic ability with a Rarity of 1☆. It restores a small amount of HP to one target, it can initially be used four times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be made by using Minor White Orb x3, Minor Holy Orb x3, and 1000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy World Wide Words Mobius Final Fantasy ''World of Final Fantasy ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Cure is a level 1 White Mage spell and costs 1 SP to use. It restores a minor amount of HP to Chocobo. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances '' Cure is a single tech of Marle that cost 2 MP to cast. It restore a moderate amount of HP to a single ally. ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Cure is an ability used by Tifa. This technique can be done by pressing the Special button when gauge is empty. Kingdom Hearts series Cure, along with its higher tier spells Cura and Curaga, appears as a spell in the Kingdom Hearts series. The spell recovers HP when used. Heavenstrike Rivals Cure is Heroine and Heroine of Mana's ability. At the start of the player turn, all Allied Humans gain 1 HP and restore 5 HP. Gallery FF1NES_WhiteMage_Cast_Heal.gif|''Final Fantasy'' White mage Casts Cure. FF1NES_RedMage_Cast_Cure.gif|''Final Fantasy'' Red mage Casts Cure. FFI Cure1 PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Cure GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Cure.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FF1_3DS_Cure.jpg| FFII NES Cure1.png|Cure1 in Final Fantasy II (NES). FFII NES Cure6.png|Cure6 in Final Fantasy II (NES). FFII Cure_PSX.png|Cure1 in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Cure1 All PS.png|Cure1 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Cure6 PS.png|Cure6 in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Cure6 All PS.png|Cure6 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Cure10 All PS.png|Cure10 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Cure1 GBA.png|Cure1 in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII Cure1 All GBA.png|Cure1 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII Cure4 GBA.png|Cure4 in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFII Cure4 All GBA.png|Cure4 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII Cure8 GBA.png|Cure8 in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFII Cure8 All GBA.png|Cure8 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII Cure10 GBA.png|Cure10 in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII Cure10 All GBA.png|Cure10 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Cure1.png|Cure1 in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII PSP Cure1 All.png|Cure1 cast on the entire party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII PSP Cure3.png|Cure3 in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII PSP Cure3 All.png|Cure3 cast on the entire party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII PSP Cure6.png|Cure6 in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII PSP Cure6 All.png|Cure6 cast on the entire party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII PSP Cure10.png|Cure10 in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII PSP Cure10 All.png|Cure10 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII iPod Cure VI.png|Cure VI from Final Fantasy II (iPod). FFII iPod Cure X.png|Cure X from Final Fantasy II (iPod). FFIII NES Cure.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIII Cure.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Cure1.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). Ff4_cure_wsc.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (WSC). FFIV Cure GBA.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Cure.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFIV Cure PSP.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FFIV iOS Cure.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FFIV TAY Cure.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. CureTAYPSP.png|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFIV TAY STEAM Cure.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Steam). FFV Cure.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Cure.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). CureFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Cure.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Cure.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Cure.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIIGB Cure Icon.jpg|Icon in ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. VIIGB Cure II Icon.png|Icon for Cure II in Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. FFVIII Cure.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FFX Cure.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Cure.png|Final Fantasy X-2. CureFFXI.PNG|Final Fantasy XI. FFXII Cure.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. RW Cure.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Cure FFXIII.png|Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Cure.jpg|Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy. Cure XIV.png|Final Fantasy XIV. CureInFFT.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Cure.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Cure.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Cure-Type-0-HD.png|Final Fantasy Type-0'' (HD). FFMQ Cure.png|''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Cure (FFA) copy.jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Adventure. FFA Cure Magic.png|''Final Fantasy Adventure. FFL Cure Magic Book.png|Cure Magic Book in ''The Final Fantasy Legend. FFLII Cure.png|Cure ability in Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLII Cure Spell.png|Cure Magic Book in Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Cure1.png|''Final Fantasy Legend III. Crystal chronicle cure.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. RoF Cure.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Cure.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFT-0 Cure.png|Final Fantasy Type-0. FF4HoL Cure.png‎|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Bravely Default - Cure.jpg|Bravely Default. Praying_Brage_Cure.png|Bravely Default: Praying Brage. FFD Cure.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. cure.jpeg|Cure used by Lightning in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Aerith Cure.jpeg‎|Cure used by Aerith in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFFOO Cure.jpg|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Cure Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Cure.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Cure Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Cure FFXII Icon.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFXII. FFRK Cure X Icon.png|Cure X icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Cure.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Cure X.png|Cure X in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Cure.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Cure.png|World of Final Fantasy. CD2 Cure.png|Chocobo's Dungeon 2. ChocoCure.png|Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. Ehrgeiz Cure.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. KHII Cure.png|''Kingdom Hearts II. BBS Cure.png|''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep''. de:Vita ja:ケアル pl:Cure (umiejętność) ru:Лечение (способность) Category:Final Fantasy White Magic Category:Final Fantasy II White Magic Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Curative Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Restorative Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Conjurer Spells Category:Final Fantasy Tactics White Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII Medic Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Medic Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest White Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light White Magic Category:Bravely Default White Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities